


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Femslash, Innuendo, Rocket Launcher Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Buffy's bedroom with some time on her hands, Faith goes looking for something to keep her occupied.  Set during mid-Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a discussion about the awesomeness of the rocket launcher on [](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/) 's journal yesterday. To read more, check out [](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormwreath**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/) 's [Buffy's Little Secret](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/92916.html).

Faith's hand was raised to bang on the front door when she heard the voices raised not quite loud enough for it to be yelling (at least, not loud enough for her to think of it as yelling). Something about college and making responsible choices and Angel. Yeah, she so didn't need to walk in on B's parental intervention. She'd ditched home to avoid the lack of parenting and she didn't need a reminder that Buffy had a perfect mom who actually cared.

The tree outside of Buffy's bedroom was easy to climb and surprise, surprise the window was unlocked. Just in case the vampire boyfriend showed up, huh B?

Checking herself in the mirror, she pursed her lips and ran her hands along the collar of her black leather jacket. The vanity mirror was covered with pictures of Buffy's friends looking all giggly and happy. She rolled her eyes and started digging through the drawers. Just because she was stuck waiting for Buffy didn't mean she had to be bored, too. Maybe she'd find some dirty little secret that would make her stammer. Oh, and maybe her eyes would go all wide and innocent. Such a tease.

Giving up after finding nothing besides make-up and old family letters, she moved on to the closet. If she couldn't find any dirt, she'd at least score something hot to wear. There had to be something she could snag hiding in all the cute fluff Buffy normally wore, right? Digging through the closet, she pushed back the cute and preppy, grinning at the leopard skintight pants and rolling her eyes at the virginal white formal wear. She mentally gagged at the sight of the light pink tank top with frilly lace all over it.

Reaching the end of the rack, her eyes lit up at the black leather jacket in the corner. She started pulling it off the hanger when she caught the glint of metal. Shoving the clothes out of the way, she leaned down to gaze at the shiny black metal leaned up against the wall in the corner. Wicked. She knew B had it in her. Hands running along the cool smooth surface, she let out a tiny awed breath before gripping the handle and standing with it firmly in hand.

"What are you doing?" Buffy snapped, hands on her hips.

Damn. Busted.

"Just having a look around and lookee what I found." She hefted the rocket launcher up against her hip.

"Faith, put it back," Buffy gritted out, sneaking a glance at her bedroom door. "If my mom-"

"What? You worried she'll be upset her baby girl likes 'em big and hard?"

Buffy's mouth dropped open and she huffed out a breath. "_Faith_."

Sauntering up till her leather jacket brushed against the tips of Buffy's breasts, she teased, "Come on, let's take him out and give him a whirl. Have ourselves a wild ride." She traced a finger along the weapon's edge and licked her lips. "Maybe I'll even let you drive."

Cheeks burning pink under her golden tan, Buffy gulped then pressed her lips together as she stared at the weapon in Faith's hand. Shaking her head, she grabbed to rocket launcher and pulled it out of Faith's grasp. "No. No way. You have no idea what kind of damage this thing can do."

"You worried I can't handle it? Or that _you_ can't handle it?" She scoffed. "Dating Angel doesn't mean you have to put on the brakes 24/7. You can let loose, B." _With me_.

Buffy brushed past Faith and shoved the rocket launcher back into the corner of the closet. "It's a bad idea. Trust me."

"Trust you? I'm not the one with the trust problem here. I'm just looking for a good time and you're the one who can't kick it into gear. Why are you always holding back? The world isn't gonna end if you have some fun."

"I have fun," Buffy insisted, opening her weapons chest and pulling out two stakes. She tossed one to Faith who caught it on reflex. "I'm just a more old-fashioned kind of girl."

Eyeing the stake then glancing back at the closet, Faith snarked, "Looks to me like you just don't wanna share your favorite toy."

"You're way off base," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, the rocket launcher doesn't even work. Out of ammo or something."

"So it's shooting blanks?" Faith laughed. "Leave it to you to keep a washed up tool 'cause you get warm fuzzies from your one special time together."

"Shut up, Faith," Buffy shot back, climbing out of the window and hopping down to the ground.

"Do you pull it out late at night and stroke it, thinking about the good times?" Faith asked, straddling the window ledge.

"_Shut up, Faith_," Buffy hissed, glaring at her from the grass below.

The back porch light flicked on, the door opened and Joyce called out, "Buffy, is that you?"

Mortified, she stammered, "Yeah, Mom. I'm, uh, going out patrolling."

"Be careful! And take Faith with you."

"I will," she called back, glaring at Faith as she landed on the ground next to her and muttering under her breath, "Kinda hard not to."

Faith smirked and twirled the stake in her hand. "Your mom's right. Safety first."

"Let's go kill something," Buffy grumbled, stalking out of the backyard.

"Sure. Anything to help you work off the frustration."

"Shut. Up. Faith."

"If you're looking for an easy slay, I saw this vampire moping in an old mansion on Crawford Street…"

"_Faith._"


End file.
